


Unexpected Evenings

by forcesensitivebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First fic ever I hope you like it, Fluff and Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcesensitivebee/pseuds/forcesensitivebee
Summary: Your roommates Rey and Kaydel drag you to another party with the Resistance boys. Their new roommate peaks your interest.
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!
> 
> This is not only my first fic, but the first thing I have ever written outside of high school and college! I started it as a joke and ended up really enjoying writing. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions. Thank you!
> 
> I made a little mood board and you can check it out here  
> https://forcesenestivebee.tumblr.com/image/644514396392046592
> 
> Bee

“Shit!” you hissed as you burned yourself with your curling wand. Trying to get ready in a hurry was never your strong suit, every time you rushed you just made things worse. But since you were talked into this last minute, time was of the essence.

You still couldn’t believe you said yes to Kaydel and Rey dragging you out to a party at Finn’s house for the second time this week. They had begged you while you all bussed tables as fast as possible during your closing shift at Bepsin. “Finn said most people are getting there around 10 so if we finish these tables we can be out of here right at 9 and change quick” Kaydel had yelled from behind the register. You rolled your eyes and agreed to go. Working at a diner wasn’t ideal, but being with your friends always helped pass the time and and the tips were nice too. Attending Duke was NOT cheap and you saved up anyway you could.

As you finished touching up your makeup you ran to your room to throw on your favorite skinny jeans and a black vneck. Your go to look because you wanted to be comfy tonight.

“Where the hell are my slip on vans” you mumbled while rummaging through a pile of clothes. You told yourself you HAD to do laundry this weekend, but a party seemed like more fun.

“Hurry up let’s GO!” Rey yelled from the kitchen.

“You’re the one rushing me I wasn’t even going to come tonight so I wasn’t prepared” you yelled back as you walked out of your room. “Okay I’m ready, look l like hell but I’m ready” you joked.

“Who cares it’s just Finn’s, we already know everyone there” Kaydel declared as she joined you both in the kitchen.

That’s true, you thought to yourself. Feeling more at ease, you all headed outside to start walking over to Finn’s who lived two blocks away.

Ever since Finn and a few of his buddies rented a house together, they acted like they lived in some sort of make shift frat house. They refused to join actual fraternity, said they were too good to be frat boys. They even went as far as calling themselves “The Resistance”. Every time you thought of it you rolled your eyes and laughed.

They were such dorks but you loved them anyway. Finn, Bastian and Snap were always there for you. They had your back no matter what, almost like having built in big brothers. You’ll never forgot the night you all met. They came into the diner super late, drunk and craving late night munchies. It was dead so you all ended up hanging out and laughing for hours in a booth. They invited you to stop by their dorm for a small party that weekend and the rest was history. You were forever grateful for them. Making friends didn’t always come easy. You could thank your social anxiety for that.

Sadly Bastian was going to be transferring after finals next week. You were going to miss him but he promised to keep in touch with everyone. Tonight was his official send off party before you all had to start really buckling down and studying for finals. Though you should have started weeks ago..hanging with your friends seemed more fun. Especially since next year would be senior year and then college would be over before you knew it.

As you reached the house you could already hear the music playing and laughs being exchanged. Finn greeted you with a smile and a giant hug “Wow you guys convinced y/n to come!?”

“Yes, yes I’m hereeee, but I can’t stay late I’m so tired” you said sarcastically.

“You say that every time then once your 2 drinks in you’re in a better mood and stay” Finn joked.

This was true, the alcohol seemed to ease your anxiety, but you still were a little shy at times. You rolled your eyes at him and mumbled a whatever.

“Mhmmmmm. Drinks are in the kitchen, help yourselves!” Finn said with a hint of sass as he took your coats.

“I’ll go grab us some, what do y’all want?” you said to your roommates.

“I’ll take vodka lemonade” Kaydel said, distracted by an intense game of beer pong

“That’s fine me too” Rey chimed as her and Kaydel called next at the pong table.

You laughed and rolled your eyes with a smile and headed towards the kitchen in the back of the house. You felt like you were on auto pilot with all these parties at Finn’s lately. You secretly liked being the one to go grab drinks all night because it gave you a few moments of silence. Mind in a tired fog as you wandered into the kitchen, you snapped to attention when something cold touched your exposed skin between your jeans and slip ons.

“OH MY GOD HIIIII” you squealed 3 octaves higher than your regular voice. The cold something, was a nose that belonged to an adorable Australian Shepard. “Where did you come from?! Who are youuu” you said still in a high voice, while running your fingers through the dogs plush orange and white fur as your crouched down to their level. You loved dogs so much. Your parents never let you have pets growing up so every chance you had to hang out with dogs instead of humans at a party, you took it.

“This is BeeBee” an unfamiliar voice rang out from across the kitchen. “I adopted her last year”.

You looked up to reply to the strangers voice and were suddenly at a loss for words. Leaning against the counter was one of the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen (at least in real life). He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed. His hair was tousled with soft black waves, small side burns meeting the lite stubble on his face. His slightly puffy lips were a dusty pink color and his eyes a deep brown. Eyes were so soft and kind, you’d get lost in them. He was wearing dark jeans and a white tee, with a chain around his neck with what looked like a wedding band slid onto it. A casual look, but you could tell he actual took the time to iron his clothes unlike your guy friends.

You quickly rose to your feet, smoothing out your shirt. Shit how long had you been staring at him?

“Hi sorry I didn’t see you there” you spit out quickly.

He let out a small laugh, “No worries, people prefer BeeBee over me anyway.”

You smiled back and forced out a laugh through your anxiety that was now creeping into your stomach “I just came in here to get drinks for my roommates and I”  
“Oh here-“ The man stepped aside revealing a collection of bottles behind where he was leaning. Vodka, rum, whisky, mixers-the usual things the boys kept in stock.

“I’m Poe by the way, Poe Dameron, I don’t believe we’ve met” he held out his and you extended yours to meet him halfway. His grip was strong but his skin was soft and warm. A slight tingle went down your spine.

“I’m y/n, I’m good friends with the boys, I’ve never seen you around here before?” your eyebrow raised in question. You usually knew everyone that came though here but surely you would not have forgotten those eyes.

“Yeah, I know Finn from ROTC, we were paired up last semester at drill. I’ve always been here at Duke but I was sick of living alone and Finn offered up Bastian’s room once he leaves. To be honest I think he was more interested in having BeeBee move in than me.” he joked.

Ah okay so he’s a pilot. Even sexier now somehow, you thought as you mixed drinks for your friends “That’s awesome! Well welcome to our little family, hopefully you’ll like it here” you said as you screwed the cap back on the vodka bottle. Poe noticed you trying to figure out how to carry three solo cups as your wrapped up the conversation.

“Here, let me help you” he said as he grabbed one of the cups from you. You blushed slightly and gratefully accepted his help.

As you made your way back to the dining room aka the pong room as you called it, you locked eyes with Rey and Kaydel, who both immediately looked like they were trying to surpassed giant smiles once they saw you and Poe walking over.

“I see you met Poe already” Finn chirped as he slapped his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“We have, yes” you said, trying not to make eye contact with your giggling roommates. You knew as soon as you looked at them you’d start laughing because all you wanted to do was scream about how hot this guy was. Finn gave you a smile and said he would be back later he had to make the rounds.

“I’m glad you’re back because the other team just quit and Finn said he’s too busy playing host to play with us sooo” Kaydel said and she motioned to the other side of the pong table looking between you and Poe.

“Uhhh no thanks I’m awful at pong. Ask me again when you’re playing flip cup, now that I’m good at” you quickly spat out, trying not to die from embarrassment at the thought of playing pong with Poe and him seeing how god awful you were at it.

“Who cares let’s play, I’m decent so I’ll make up for the both of us” he joked as he nudged your arm. Another tingle, jesus, how was this man doing the bare minimum and yet still you felt electricity.

“Fine, but only if you don’t make fun of me” you caved. Between your roommates and Poe you doubted they would take no for an answer.

Rey and Poe re-racked from the previous game and got everything set up. Poe went first and of course sunk a cup on his first shot. Shit, he was decent. Maybe for once you’d give Rey and Kaydel a run for their money.

“Ok you’re up” Poe said as he handed you the ball. You must have looked nervous because he followed up with “you’ve got this!”

You tossed the ball. Missed

“Told you I suck” you laughed

“Nah you just need to warm up” Poe said reassuringly.

After many rounds had passed, with Poe’s “decent” skills, you were down to the final cup. He was more than decent. Perhaps he just didn’t want to seem cocky like the rest of the men at this school. If you sunk this, you won the game. How the hell were you responsible for this important shot?! Not to mention you didn’t want to let Poe down. How was it possible for a man to be this attractive AND polite. It’s usually one or the other with college boys.

With sweaty palms and a deep breath you tossed the ball, eyes closing immediately after the ball left your hand.

“Yes!! I knew it! I knew you could do it!” Poe’s yelling forced your eyes open to see you have actually made the shot. A huge grin crept across your face as you turned to Poe to celebrate.

Before you could even realize what was happening, he picked you up in a hug, arms around your waist, feet dangling above the floor as he spun around in a circle. You both were laughing and excited, although all of this movement suddenly made you aware that the beer and vodka lemonade went to your head quickly. I guess that’s what happens when you have a side drink while play beer pong.

Your celebrating was interrupted by BeeBee barking, you looked down to see her wiggling little butt prancing around Poe. Toes tapping against the old hardwood floors.

“Do you need to go out?” Poe asked her with a hint of a baby talk voice. Your tried to suppress a smile over how cute that was.

BeeBee barked again in response. “I’m going to let her out back, wanna come and get some fresh air?”

“Sure why not, it’s hot in here anyway” you replied.

When you reached the back yard you squinted to see where BeeBee had run off to. The yard was small, but fenced in, enough for the pup to run around while staying safe. Poe kicked an old soccer ball over to the dog, she took it in her mouth and started prancing around until she settled under a tree in some grass. She seemed perfectly content while she occupied herself chewing on the ball.

You padded over to the old lounge chair the boys kept next to the grill. It was close enough to the house that it wasn’t too dark. You went to sit down and must have misjudged where the chair actually was and fell into the grass with a thud.

“What the fuck, ugh that kinda hurt” you let out with a half laugh. Poe ran over to help you up, quick to try and suppress his grin. He extended a hand out to help you up, you accepted and pulled yourself up onto the chair. He sat at the other end of the lounge chair and let out an exhale as he watched his pup in the distance, smiling to himself.

Leaning to the side and resting your head on the half propped up chair, you gazed up at the stars, admiring the dark blue sky covered in specs of light.

“I think I could stare at the stars for hours, it’s so peaceful” you muttered.

Poe leaned back on his hands and followed your lead, gazing up at the the night sky. “Yeah it’s pretty spectacular isn’t it? I think that’s why I love flying so much. I get to be up in the sky all alone, surrounded by nothing but peace. It’s a great place to think and relax.”

“God I can’t even imagine how awesome that must be. I love flying, but I’ve only been on commercial flights.”

“I plan on buying a small biplane someday. I’ll have to take you in it sometime.” You cracked a smile at the thought of that.

You both exchanged conversation for awhile, somehow talking with Poe was so easy, even though you just met him. You felt so comfortable around him despite just meeting over an hour ago. Your head flopped back to the side to stare at him again. Perhaps a little too obviously because he looked over and let out a “what?” with a small grin.

You suddenly were feeling bold, maybe it was the vodka talking, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“I’m sorry but you’re just really good looking”, word vomit falling out of your mouth. Heat immediately hit your cheeks, did you really just say that out loud?! “Umm I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so forward, I swear I’m not like that.” you scrambled.

Poe blushed a little while looking down at the ground and biting his lower lip. He let out a laugh “It’s okay, thank you though I appreciate that” You could tell he was a little shy now, he rubbed his palms against his jeans while searching for words.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I feel bad now.” you spoke quietly.

“It’s okay, really, I promise. Being told you’re good looking by a beautiful girl is never a bad thing” he answered.

If your face wasn’t completely red already, it HAD to be now. This model of a man just called you beautiful. You flashed him a smile while studying his features again. Your eyes traced along his strong jaw, taking note of how his 5 o’clock shadow was peeking through his skin. You were pulled from your drunken stare by BeeBee running past you both, halting at the door while looking over to Poe as if to say ‘let me back in Dad!’ Poe stood up while running his fingers through his soft black hair and turns to you

“Should we head back in?”

“Yeah- I’m sure the girls are wondering where I am.” you said to Poe as you stood up from the lounger. A little dizzy, you followed him back over to the small set of steps back leading back into the house. As you started up the steps you caught your sneaker under the step and stumbled forward.You quickly reached out with both arms, looking for anything to steady yourself with as they landed on Poe’s chest. Poe’s reflexes were fast, he caught your arm before you fell face first and pulled you close.

Started by the whole ordeal, you stood still for a moment to catch your breath. It was only then that you realized how close you were to Poe’s face. Your eyes flicked down to his pouty lips then back up to his eyes when you realized was looking at you through half hooded eye lids, lips slightly parted.

“Are you ok?” he whispered. So close, you could feel his breath touch your skin.

“Yeah-“ you said, so quietly you weren’t sure even Poe could hear. “Just caught my foot on the step”

You felt energy jolting through his touch, maybe this is your cheesy movie moment you thought. Feeling brave for the second time tonight, you slowly leaned in for a kiss. Poe pulled away, expression never changing though.

Your heart dropped, how embarrassing. You knew it was too good to be true.

“I’m sorry-“ he breathed “it’s just that.. you’ve been drinking and I would never want it to seem like I’m taking advantage”

Oh, you thought. So he’s respectful.. this boy clearly loves his Mom. She raised him right. How much more of a gentleman could he be? Most boys your age would have seized the moment anyway and kissed you. It made your little crush intensive even more despite the fact that he resisted you. You stared at him for a bit longer, taking note of how good it felt to be held by him, before removing your hands off him and slowly and moving to head back inside. He released his grip on you, his fingers softly training down your arm as he did.

“I appreciate you for being so sweet-“ you stated as your feet were carrying you up the steps. You paused at the top step and turned back to look at him “But I’m not that drunk…” with a grin across your face, looking him up and down once. Hinting to him that you wanted this drunk or sober. You could have sworn you saw his eyes intensify and a smirk start to form.

You were through the back door and about to head into the kitchen from the small mud room when you felt someone grab your arm from behind and whip you around to face them so fast it made your head spin. Poe gripped your back and walked you up against the wall in two steps. His lips crashed into yours, soft and warm, melting into you with passion. You lifted your hands to his hair and raked them through, leaving them locked there as he kissed you. Deep breaths from both of you seemed to cancel out the noise of the party, you were lost in his touch. His hands were on your hips now, lightly squeezing them.

He pulls away just enough to speak, both his hands now pressed against the wall on either side of you, trapping you in his presence. “I’ve wanted to do that all night”. His dark eyes raking over you as he caught his breath. He leans in and gives you another quick peck before pushing off the wall and walking away and towards the party.

Your mind was racing with a million different thoughts, wtf was that? Your thoughts were mostly how you wanted to do that again, preferably longer next time. Your feet were taking you down the hall to the family room now to join the others. When you reached the living room it seemed you must have been outside longer than you thought (Or maybe your friends just can’t hold their liquor). Looking around a few of the others had left already. Rey was in the big blue chair in the corner making out with that kid Ben from your art class, and Kaydel was half asleep with her head in Finns lap as they drunk giggled about god knows what. Snap and Bastian were out on the front porch smoking and BeeBee was sound asleep in her bed under the window in the family room.

Poe was walking around picking up cans and solo cups with a trash bag, seemingly avoiding eye contact with you. You headed to the beer pong table and started stacking cups and cans. Poe was next to you now, he extended his arms offering up the trash bag and you tossed the trash in. You almost forgot some of the cups still had water in the and stopped yourself before throwing them in the bag.

“I’ll dump these in the sink” and said as you walked towards the bathroom. The boys’ bathroom was surprisingly clean considering it was a house full of college aged boys. Finn loved to clean and made a point to do so before every party so it was ready for guests. You dumped the water down the bathroom sink and tossed the cups in the trash can beside it. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, rubbing your fingers under your eyes to fix fallen makeup. As you were tussling your hair in the mirror and smoothing out knots, you noticed a figure in the hall behind you in the mirror.

Poe had stopped on his way to the kitchen to admire you. You both made eye contact in silence as you leaned back from the mirror with your hands now resting on the counter. Your eyes raked over him while you bit your bottom lip softly. A brief moment of exchanged glances and breathing, Poe dropped the bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

You slowly turned to face him, hands now behind you pressed on the sink so you could lean against the counter. He’s in front of you now, he leans forward, resting his hands next to yours, and presses his face against the side of your head.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he whispered in a low voice into your ear, so close his breath tickled your neck.

“I promise” you replied equally as quiet.

The second the words left your mouth her grabbed your thighs from behind and lifted you up onto the counter and settled between your legs. Pressing his body into yours with an intense kiss. Your hands were around the back of his neck, fingers caressing the back of his hair as you kissed.

You felt his bulge starting to grow in his pants, aching to be touched as you made out. You reached down to try and unbutton his jeans, but he snatched your hand away. “You first” he said with his forehead pressed against yours. Poe pulled you off the counter and spun you around, returning you to the position you were in before. Facing the mirror, leaning against the counter, you watched Poe in the mirror. He caught your eyes and he leaned forward, pressing his cheek against yours while still staring at you in the mirror.

He reached around the front of you and unbuttoned your pants. With a quick kiss on the cheek, he stepped back so he could lower your jeans. You wiggled a bit to help and stepped out of them while removing your shoes and discarding them to the side. Poe stood up again, running his palm slowly up your back, starting at the base of your spine. He reached the top he lightly grabbed the back of your neck and forced you flat against the counter. Your breath hitched in your throat as it took you by surprise. A warmth grew in your belly as you watched Poe in the mirror, a lock of his dark waves hung over his eyes as he stared at your ass and told you how perfect you were.

Hands on both sides of your hips, sliding down your body as he slowly dropped to his knees behind you. His calloused fingers looped through the fabric of your lace thong as he slowly lowered them to your feet. You stepped out of them as he held your leg lightly to steady you. Poe ran his hand across your ass, sending chills through your body. You wanted to look back at him but opted to face forward and close your eyes instead, feeling his touch.

Warmth shot through your core as you felt his lips kiss your folds, and gently glide his tongue against you. God he was good at this, your head sank lower into the sink as you melted into his touch. His hands now on each of your ass cheeks, fingers firmly digging into your skin further as he listened to you moan. He hummed against you in satisfaction, he knew you were close already. He plunged two fingers into you and you bucked into him in response, mind turning to mush. You stole a glance back at him, he looked look so perfect and it made your release that much closer.

Poe must have been able to tell because he started to work faster, licking circles over your clit, his fingers hitting you in just the right spot. The pressure that had been building up released, your legs weak and quaking, mind bursting with pleasure and you try to muffle your screams so no one sober enough to realize what’s happening could hear you. Poe squeezed your ass cheeks and hums into you as you ride out your climax.

“You came so hard for me” Poe spoke as he pulled himself up to your level. He grabs your hips and spins you around so you’re facing him again. You lean in and your lips meet, kissing each other with intensity. You snake your fingers under the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head and start for his pants again, this time he doesn’t stop you. He helps you by pushing his jeans and briefs to the floor, all while staying locked in a kiss with you. His warm hands slide up your abdomen under your shirt and cup your breasts. Breaking the kiss you bury your face into his neck, letting out soft moans as he works at your bra claps. He lifts your shirt off, bra falling to the floor as he stares into your eyes. He never breaks eye contact, lowering his head to take your nipple into his mouth and gently sucks. Eyes rolling back into your head you let your head fall on top of his. Your face buried in his soft hair, smelling like Acqua Di Gio.

After a few moments he was back at your mouth, kissing you, nibbling on your bottom lip. You reach for his cock that was aching to be touched and started stroking it. A small moan falls from his lips in satisfaction. He lifts you onto the counter again while kissing your neck and slowly plunges into you. He stretched you out, filling you perfectly. His cock felt so good in you.

“Oh god Poe”

He nuzzled his head into your neck as he pounded in and out of you. Sweat starting to form on your brow, leaving strands of hair sticking to your face. Poe looked at you and lightly brushed them out of your eyes, tucking it behind your ear. As he picked up the pace you both let out a soft laugh, mumbling about how loud this sink was. Poe lifted you up, your legs wrapped around his back as he supported you with his hands under your ass.

He stepped backwards until he met the edge of the tub and sunk down until he was sitting on the floor, back rested against the edge of the tub so that you didn’t have to listen to the creaking anymore. You perched in his lap, legs on either side him with your hands wrapped around his neck. You rocked back and forth on his cock as he traced lines up and down your bare back. His head rolled back, lips parted as he let out soft mumbles of how good you felt. The warmth in your core returned and intensified, you could tell he was close, meeting you halfway as you rode him.

You leaned forward to his shoulder and nipped into his collarbone, leaving little red marks as he pounded into you. You were sooo close you could feel it, the rest of the world beginning to melt away. The sounds of the party hushed, ignoring the fact that your knees were starting to hurt from being on the floor. All the mattered in this moment was coming on Poe’s dick. You didn’t give a damn if anyone heard you at this rate, it felt too good to care.

A jiggle on the door handle snapped you out of your trance and you both locked eyes. You froze for a half second before continuing to ride him, hands grasping the edge of the tub for leverage now.

“Hello?” you heard a drunk Finn mutter. Damnit Finn, you have the worst timing.

“Be right out man!” Poe huffed back. “He’s trashed he has no idea what’s happening" Poe whispered to your lips with a smile before taking your lips in his mouth and biting your lower lip.

“I think I’m about to come again..” you said between kisses.

With that he thrust up into you harder, running his lips up and down your neck with kisses and ragged breath, his hands tweaking your nipples “Come for me”

“Fuck, Poe I’m gonna-“ Your mind went white as you closed your eyes and threw your head back, riding out your second climax of the night. He put his hand over your mouth to muffle your scream, a grin spreading across his face as he was watching your through half opened eyes.

You were coming down from your high, slowing slightly, when you felt him grip you harder while his cum coated your walls. He sounded so sexy as he let out gentle moans, his body slowly starting to relax beneath you.  
You both laid there for a moment, catching your breath. He starting kissing your shoulder, ever so lightly as you sat up and fixed your hair. His eyes now starting into yours intently, a soft smile on his lips. He leaned in and kissed you, softly brushing your lips.

“Are you and the girls staying over?” he asked.

“We usually do, the couch seems taken though. Do you have a bed here yet?”

“Yeah Bastian actually started moving already so I have my stuff here. Stay here I’ll be right back” he replied.

You both stood up and he slipped on his boxers and headed out the door. You cleaned yourself up a bit, putting your underwear back on and stopped dressing to fix your hair and smudged eye makeup in the mirror. I guess this is what good sex looks like you thought with a smile.

Just then Poe walked back in with a handful of clothes. You tilted your head at him glancing at the pile.

“I figured these would be comfier than jeans” he said while extending the pile out to you. He handed you one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

“Thank you, god yes jeans suck to sleep in” you laughed.

“Of course anytime” he said as he planted another kiss on you. Once you both finished dressing he took your hand and led you to his room in the back on the house across from the kitchen. A few boxes were scattered around but his bed looked all set up. Sheets, pillows and a big plush comforter. You didn’t realize how tired you were until you saw it and wanted nothing more but to plop into it.

He got in and slid over against the wall, holding up the covers for you to lay next to him. You joined him and he pulled you close, your back against his chest. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck and kissed your cheek before whispering goodnight. Your eyes fluttered shut as you replayed the night over and over again in your mind while drifting off to sleep.

Poe Dameron, you thought. Pilot, respectful, charming, and gorgeously handsome. Forever setting the bar way too high for future men in your life. Or maybe, just maybe, this would turn into more than a one-time hook up. A girl can dream.


End file.
